A content provider provides content to a user device (e.g., a wireless mobile device). When the user device is connected to the home cellular network, the content provider may be able to determine information about the user device, such as a type of the network or data charges that may be applicable when providing the content to the user device. However, the content provider is unable to determine this information when the user device is roaming (e.g., not connected to the home cellular network).